


Undone

by were_lemur



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-10
Updated: 2008-09-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22327984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: Qui-Gon likes to watch Mace come undone.
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Mace Windu
Kudos: 16





	Undone

Qui-Gon likes to watch Mace come undone.

He swirls his tongue slowly down Mace's body, taking his time, enjoying the journey, the feel and taste of skin. He meanders his way along the broad, muscled chest, stopping for a moment to circle one tensed nipple before heading lower.

He can feel Mace's stomach tense as he fights to maintain his iron control; he has mercy and takes a more direct route, following the fine line of the only hair on Mace's body to his goal. He hears Mace whimper, deep in his throat, but he digs his hands into the sheets and forces himself to lie still.

Now, it's Qui-Gon's turn for control. Much as he would love to take the length of it down his throat, he forces himself to draw his tongue up the underside of Mace's cock. He stops for a moment to probe the tender spot where the shaft meets the head, then turns back, sliding back down.

Mace bites his fist to muffle a frustrated moan.

Now, Qui-Gon turns his attention to Mace's balls. Takes them gently into his mouth and holds them there before releasing them. He puts one hand on Mace's belly, and feels his body jerk, then arch into the touch.

His control shatters. "Please!"

It's the surrender Qui-Gon has been waiting for. He wraps his lips around Mace's cock, takes the full length of him in one practiced move. Twice, three times, and Mace is jerking beneath him. He lets out a wail that sounds almost like pain, and Qui-Gon slides his arms around his waist to steady him.

In the aftermath, Mace lies trembling. Qui-Gon slides up beside him, wraps him in his arms, holds him like a child. He knows how hard it is for Mace to lose control, and he's honored that he trusts him enough to let him see it.


End file.
